A Thousand Years
by aim08
Summary: Mara and Jeromes wedding dance DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR A THOUSAND YEARS


**Here I am again! I got the idea last night and as soon as I woke up, I HAD to write it! This was actually based on what happened to me with the guy I like. I thought it would be perfect for a Jara fanfiction. ^-^ Enjoy! :D**

  
Mara took Jerome's hand. It was their wedding day. She was wearing her beautiful wedding dress with white pearls around the waist and with lace sleeves. It dragged against the floor and it was beautiful. Jerome wore a tux with his hair combed back. Mara looked into his eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life," She whispered as they began to dance. He pulled her closer. She blushed and swayed with the music. Her dress twirled gracefully as Jerome took the lead. She closed her eyes and buried her head on Jerome's shoulder. She listened to the song. It instantly took her back to the first time Jerome and her heard it together.

** 5 years earlier**

Playing the piano was one of Jerome's hidden talents. No one knew he could. Not even Mara. His favorite song to play was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. It reminded him of when he finally got Mara. The love of his life. He had waited for so long. And finally got her.

Jerome's long fingers easily glided over the black and white keys as he hit every note with so much grace and beauty. It sounded magical. And he loved the feeling he got when he played. It was like nothing even mattered.

_H_e played hitting every single note with perfection. It satisfied him. He grinned wide but snapped back to reality.

He looked down at his watch. _7:45 AM_ Time to get to school. Standing up, Jerome pushed the piano bench in. He new he had to get to class and didn't want to be late. He grabbed his bag and raced out the door, completely forgetting about the sheet music still on the piano.

As he raced down the hallway, he saw Alfie standing next to his locker. Jerome stopped. "Jerome! Where have you been?! You almost missed class!" Alfie said walking into Ms. Denby's classroom. "I had to take care of...something.." Jerome said trying to hide his emotions. Alfie shrugged and sat down in the back next to Jerome.

**1 hour later**

Mara's P.O.V:

As soon as the bell buzzed, I packed up my stuff and went to the cafeteria. As I went closer to the door, I heard music. _"Someone is playing the piano..."_ I thought in my head. I slowly turned around and walked toward the door it was coming from. I put my back against the wall. _This is my song. Someone is playing my song. _I looked through the window but couldn't see who was playing. They were hidden behind the shiny, black, beautiful grand piano. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob eager to see who in the world could play like that. Who did that blonde bushy hair belong to? _Jerome Clarke._

Jerome Clarke?! No way! He would have told me if he could have played piano. He knew _my _song. Mara brushed her hair behind her ear. She couldn't believe that Jerome Clarke actually played piano! She took a step closer. Jerome didn't even notice. He was too busy playing.

"Jerome..?" Mara said in almost a whisper not wanting to stop the music. He jerked up. "Mara..?!" He stopped playing immediately, stood up, and cleared his throat while running his fingers through his hair embarrassed. His cheeks were bright red. He bit his lip. "Mara.." He said clearing his throat again. "I didn't know you were..there.." He said looking away. "Jerome.. that was.. beautiful.." Mara said with her brown eyes twinkling. "I had no idea you could play," She said softly. Jerome looked at her. "Well, yeah.. I guess I do.." He said still running his fingers through his blonde hair. She looked at him. "Could you teach me?" She said smiling a little. "I can deny you nothing Jaffray." he said with a grin. "Here. Sit." He said pulling the bench out for her. "I'll grab another chair." He said smiling and sat the other chair right next to her. He began showing her the notes.

"Now you try," He said looking at her as she was focusing on the notes. "Jerome, I can't do it. I'll never be as good as you are!" Mara said with a giggle. "Here. Trust me." he said putting his fingers on top of hers but still looking into her eyes. Their eyes locked. His crystal blue eyes sparkled. Mara looked away blushing. "You are so cute when you do that." Jerome said with a smile. She blushed more. "I have an idea." She said getting up. "How about, you play it, and I'll sing it." She grinned with her beautiful brown eyes twinkling. He nodded. He began to play as Mara began to sing.

_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid. To fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubts. Suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer._

Mara looked at Jerome and smiled wide. He smiled back.

_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. _

Jerome looked at Mara for a second and began singing with her for the second verse. His voice was deep and clear. It blended so perfectly with Mara's high, soft voice. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she could feel her whole body begin to tingle as Jerome sang with her.

_One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

The song finished. And Mara stood next to Jerome. He stood up and cleared his throat. "That was...amazing Jaffray," He said 3 inches away from her lips. She looked in his eyes and looked down. He pulled her head back up to meet his eyes. "I was nothing compared to you Clarke," She smiled. His cheeks got red. "We were both amazing. How about that." He smiled pulling her closer to him. His lips crashed into hers. "I love you," She said pulling away. "I love you too." He said kissing her again.

** Present day**

Mara looked at Jerome. "Do you remember when we first played this together" Mara said at a whisper. "How could I forget Jaffray. Or should I say..Clarke." He said with a wink. She smiled. "I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.." She sang to the ending of the song. He twirled her one last time, pulled her so her chest was on his, and kissed her again.

****

This is probably my favorite one that I've ever written. :') I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Let me know what else you guys want me to write about, and I'll be more then happy to! Thanks! :) 


End file.
